


Falling into the Hands of Death

by mandragora2012



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandragora2012/pseuds/mandragora2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki After Thor-Pre Avengers ( after seeing avengers i have a TOTALLY different theory of what happened. Spoilers are present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The smooth metal slipped from his grasp, a sudden weightlessness punctuating his entire being. A cold, glacial wind cut across his face as the whirling space vortex closed behind him. Shining glassy debris cut his face and hands. He closed his eyes in resignation. Bright lights flashed beyond his eyelids. Let it end… let the lights go out.

They didn't, much to his disdain.

Instead they got brighter, more violent as he began to spin. A wave of nausea swept over the Asgardian. A sharp pain screeched through his head, igniting his limbs and permeating every fiber of his being. He felt suddenly weak, dizzy and empty.

Screams echoed in his head, screams and cries pleading for mercy. Voices he had never heard whispered in his head, telling him lies he already knew, unlocking things he already heard, tearing his mind form his body and shoving it back in. He screamed his throat raw, a headache erupting behind his eyes as his very consciousness was poked and prodded by beings from all realms, good and bad. He pressed his hands to his temples, holding his mind together as best as he could. But it was losing battle, his sanity starting to fray at edges as the pain continued. He was slipping fast.

The lights finally subsided, the air turning cold and damp. The impact was hell. Tossed like a discarded rag, the dry hard ground scored Loki's skin, ripping at his armor, bruising his pale skin. Loki came to a skidding stop, his heart in his throat, skin burning and wounded. He coughed, the ground on which he lay unforgiving and harsh. He laid his forehead on the rocks with a sigh. Death had not came to claim him today. He was shocked though; honestly he hadn’t expected to come out of this at all. 

The cold edge of a blade touched him, a thin, warm trickle of blood sliding down the side of his neck.  
"Who lies upon our land?" a gravelly, eerie voice demanded. 

Loki rolled over, gasping.

"Loki, Loki Odi-- Laufeyson" he said quietly.

His voice was weak, cracking under the weight of what he'd said. Laufeyson. The world was spinning, and even though he was not standing he felt exhausted. Rough hands grabbed the front of his armor, hauling him to his feet. He couldn't keep his feet under him though, his vision blurring with every step they forced upon him over the rocky ground. 

Something was terribly, terribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are these strange creatures that hold him? What do they want?

The air was damp. No light shone as they threw Loki to the floor, the heels of his hands scraping on the cold stone. A tall hooded figure stepped out, nose held aristocratically in the air.

"Let me see his face" he snapped, a jaded look crossing his eyes.

Loki cried out as one of them grasped his hair in a coarse hand and yanked his head back.

"Ah such a pretty face. What a waste," the Other sneered.

Loki attempted invading the things mind but found himself... utterly powerless. The air suddenly seemed dangerously thin as panic coiled around his chest.

"What is your name pretty thing?" it sneered.

"Loki. Loki Laufeyson" he spat. "King of Asgard."

"A king hmm? Of what? A rubbish heap?"

Loki felt a tingle in his palm, reaching for his magic, but as he did so ripping pain split his skull and he screamed. The others seemed surprised, letting their hands fly off him. His eyes rolled back into his head for a single moment.

"A powerless Asgardian hm?" The sneering voice pulled him back to consciousness.

The other was kneeling by his head, fingers running through his hair.

"I wonder what a powerless Asgardian would want with the Chitauri?" It smirked and straightened, circling the fallen god like a vulture.

"I don’t want anything with you" Loki snapped, surprised by the venom lacing every word.

"Do not lie to me Asgardian," it snapped. A cool hand reached down, grabbing Loki by the jaw, pulling and holding him upright.

"Do not think you can deceive the Chitauri using words of water. I see weakness in your eyes Asgardian. You cannot even stand. But you once had power didn’t you?”

Loki stayed silent, his eyes full of hate as he tried not to remember everything he had lost.

“Yes, yes you did... lots of it. Lots." 

A demonic grin split the creatures face.

"We can give it back. For a price," it mused, letting Loki’s chin go.

Loki fell back to his knees with a grunt.

"How?" He gasped, hands trembling. The other came close.

"You'll see."

            Loki’s verdant eyes widened in horror. The other grinned.

"Bring him along. Our Lord wishes to see this little one."

Loki felt two hands grab his arms tightly. He snarled and shrugged them off, stumbling as he got up. He followed, feeling strange, almost sick; dizzy and lightheaded. The numerous cuts on his skin stung. They weren't healing as fast as they should.

A sudden, thundering voice echoed in front of them, cloaked in shadows.

"Who is this weakling you place in front of me?"  

Loki and the other had climbed up a curving set of floating steps, much to Loki's exhausted dismay.

"I am no weakling! I am the-" Loki was cut off as a firm hand clamped itself around his jaw, forcing him to look up.

"Do not think you can deceive Thanos, cast out son of Asgard?"

Dread pooled in Loki's gut. The grip on his jaw tightened, threatening to break the bone. Loki winced, pulling his hands up to try to pry the thick fingers from his face. The figure, whom he still couldn’t see even this close, seemed to smile.

"I sense weakness in your very bones, son of Laufey. Like the other here has said, it is hard for you to even stand. Pathetic isn't it? You have lost your powers yes?" he asked, no hint of kindness in his voice.

"I can give it to you, I can give it all back... for a price," the figure said. Fear had firmly clamped itself around Loki's fractured mind.

"What sort of price?" he asked. Panic flooded his verdant eyes, pale with refracted light. His hands shook. He really felt sick now.

"Give me the tesseract, that is all I want. I will.... supply you with an army of my own Chitauri. Once the tesseract is mine you may rule Earth as you see fit," the figure said. It’s grip on Loki’s jaw relaxed.

Loki's eyes widened at the prospect. 

"R-rule Earth?" he stammered, his brows knitting together in a slim line. The figure in front of him chuckled. "Are you deaf now too, son of Laufey? Father killer?" it scorned.

"B-But Thor protects Earth."

"What match will he be for you once you have me behind you?" the figure taunted, circling him, the smile evident in his voice. "Once my power is under your wings what will he be able to do? Nothing. Earth will be yours."

The figure fell silent a moment. When he spoke again his cold breath hissed by Loki's ear.

"However, if you do not accept... you will not see the light of another day."

A sharp, icy blade prodded Loki's side, sliding close to a hole in his armor. Fear slid an uncomfortable rope down Loki's spine. He nodded quickly, a lump rising in his throat. Panic rose in his heart, infecting his shattered psyche as he waited for the blade; waited for it to all end.

"Gooooood," the figure purred.

The blade relented, vanishing from his side. Instead, a hand took its place upon his head. Fire ripped into him, his very mind igniting in a fireball of images and sounds and information. Lights and directions and memories. Loki's already fractured mind cracked even further. Thick black corruption spilled into the crevices. The world went dark. 


End file.
